Detachable surfboard fins have been provided for various reasons, including ease of finishing the surfboard before the otherwise interfering fins are installed, and replacing damaged fins without having to replace the entire surfboard. The present invention is directed to an improved, lightweight detachable surfboard fin system that provides secure and easy engagement of fins to surfboards.